Mysterious Know it All
by LoveGarden22
Summary: We understand how many things were wrong about the movie, imagine if there was another character who agreed and didn't feel shy about sharing her opinion on the matter either. Wrote this to be funny, but kudos if you agree. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious Know it all, Chapter 1: Seemingly alone.

The sky was dark, without a star to light the black void above her. The air was cold for a summer evening. Sophie supposed it was because of the water. It always had an effect on the air, sending off a cool breeze and moistens its air particles with tiny dew drops. The thunder clouds didn't help, blocking out any light that may be needed at the pier.

Fortunately, she was the only one there, along with an elderly man out fishing. The reason she was there was unknown. She wasn't there to fish, she had no line. She was there to be alone more likely. It was a mystery to her why she would even bother to try and be alone when she was alone most of the time already. At least, that's what it felt like.

Sophie wasn't running away from her parents at that pier, for she didn't have any. If anything, she was trying to do a little soul searching to find her parent. The sea was calming, even on a dark stormy night such as this. She was unwanted where she came from, so no one noticed when she slipped away. Even if they did notice, she bet no one would really care. They were always telling her to go away.

While searching throughout her being she couldn't find one scrap of knowledge that would lead her to her parents. She was born an orphan, and dropped off at one of the New York orphanages for starters. There she grew up. She was taught how to walk, talk, and take care of herself. She needed to know this for she needed to fend for herself more than the others did. No one else got picked on every day.

She was an obvious target. She got called many names; Loner, freckles, frizzy, shrimp, loser, twig, toothpick. She couldn't help a few of the names. She was picked on so much people stole her food. She had a feeling it stunted her growth and made her skinny. People would often tug on her braids (which she started braiding after she earned the nickname "piggy" from her pigtails). However, on the plus of being picked on so frequently she had gained a great deal of speed. No one could catch her.

When she got older and started to see things, the adults assumed she was having vision problems. They made her get glasses. Most kids assumed that she had glasses because she couldn't read, and began to call her four eyes. She didn't stop them, she didn't want to be called "freak" instead. In truth, she couldn't read, and would even tease her for it sometimes.

She would just be lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and the other kids would shove a book in her face. They'd shout at her, "Read the book four eyes! Come on fidget, stop moving around and read the book!" they'd hold her down and force her to say what was written on the page. When she tried and failed, they would laugh and let her go.

Another time, they stole her glasses. They plucked them off her face, and ran away with them. She chased after them trying to get them back, but they just laughed and teased her,

"We're just doing you a favor, shrimp!" they would say as she tried to grab them. Then they would toss it off to their buddy, and she'd run over to grab it, while they were holding it out of her reach.

"This way, someone might want to adopt you, loser!" They tossed it off to someone else, "Or your parents might recognize you, freckles!" One of his friends shouted back, "She doesn't have any parents you idiot!" The guy holding her glasses shrugged, "Oops, my bad." Then he dropped her glasses, and when she tried to reach for them, he stepped on them, and ran away while laughing.

No one liked her, she didn't know why, but no one liked her. No one even bothered to remember that her name was Sophie. They would often mock her for her fears, even though no one would believe her when she said they were monsters. Dogs were a problem, whenever she saw them they looked as big as semis, but everyone said it was her overactive imagination.

She swore that the older kids put spiders in her bed, but they would always deny it the next morning while laughing at her discomfort. The birds didn't seem to like her either, and would often seem bigger and scarier to her than everyone else. So when she ran away at age eight, no one missed her. She roamed the streets of New York, watching for missing posters or want ads, or news articles about her disappearance, but there was nothing. It was like she never existed.

After living as a homeless person in New York for a few months, rummaging through dumpsters for food, and fighting off strangely aggressive strays, she stumbled across the long island sound strawberry farm. She thought maybe, if she was lucky, she could get a job, maybe even room and board there. Yet, as she drew closer up the hill, she noticed that it wasn't a strawberry farm at all, but a camp!

She thought maybe if she waited until morning, she could go in and pose as one of the campers. However, she had never been to camp, so she had no idea how to behave at that establishment. So instead, she walked over to the big blue house and knocked. She was very tired from all her walking, that she passed out on the front porch, to awake the next morning in a room inside the house.

It wasn't long after that she realized this place wasn't normal. She was greeted by a drunken pudgy guy named Mr. D and a wise middle aged man in a wheel chair named Chiron who offered her to play a game that she didn't even know existed. That's the moment she thought she was dreaming. Yes, that moment, not when the man took her downstairs to a projector room to see a video explaining the whole thing. Apparently, the world is not based off Christian belief, but Greek. Also, most of the aspects of Greek myths are alive in today's society, but is only visible to demigods.

The man continued to explain the whole concept to her, about how she was most probably a demigod and the world was dangerous to her. _Tell me something I don't know _she thought. The world was full of monsters that would attack her because of her parentage. Wasn't much more than what she was used to, children attacking her due to her lack of parentage. He said she was lucky to find that place when she did, since it was the only protection from the monsters in the world. He said she would have a home there for as long as she needed one, and hopefully they'd discover her parentage...with time.

She saw that Chiron was actually a centaur, which surprised her a little, but she just went with it since she still assumed she was dreaming on a back road or alleyway in New York somewhere. She was lead to cabin eleven to sleep, and she felt lucky that she was used to the old roommates-being-thieves routine (that, and having nothing to steal). She thought that maybe she could find a family at this place. People like her who she could connect to.

She got to know the daily schedule of camp and all the main activities, she grew accustomed to the life she had there, she quickly learned the campers' names. Unfortunately however, no one wanted to get to know her. She tried to join people in activities, but they just shoved her away. "Go away Sophie!" they would often say, at least these people remembered her name.

She spent most of her days after that sitting at the big house with Mr. D and Chiron, playing pinochle and chatting while sipping on coca-cola. One time she asked them, "How can you be sure I'm a demigod?" Chiron just stared at her in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

"I don't feel very godly. Most times I feel like I don't belong here. Sometimes I feel like you made a mistake with me."

"As much as I would love for you to _not_ belong here, I'm afraid this is where you belong. Not that I like it." Said Mr. D, not looking away from his cards; Chiron sighed, "We know you are a demigod because of that tree." He said. She looked at the tree and wondered what happened. Did it give out visions? Did it talk? Did it change colour? "That tree creates a barrier, and only demigods are allowed through without permission."

"Oh, how pitiful is that?" Mr. D said, and Chiron shot him a look, "My set of cards is dreadful, I feel you beat me again." Chiron shook his head and continued, "If you weren't a demigod then you wouldn't even be here. You wouldn't have been able to make it to the front door." He then returned to the game, and smiled, "Yes, you are correct. I have indeed won again, Dionysus." Sometimes she forgot that Mr. D was a god by the way he acted, and she couldn't help but chuckle at his defeat.

Yet here she was, a summer night on her own. She still had no friends at camp. Before, she hadn't really thought about her parent too much, she was focused on finding friends; but since that didn't work, she desperately wanted to know who it was. She has been at camp for five years with no luck, she thought having some alone time to clear her head might give her some answers; and if she got eaten by a monster, all the better for everyone else.

She finally thought of heading back to camp, she'd been out here for five hours and no sudden epiphany had befallen her. She pulled up her hood on her sweater. After five years the orphanage hadn't posted want ads for her, but the police might still recognize her as a minor out after hours, and she did not want to be carted off to the station.

As she began to leave the peer a giant figure immerged from out of the water. She immediately thought "_what the heck!"_ She thought the gods wouldn't be as foolish to show themselves as fifty feet tall around mortals. Of course, the only person here was an old guy no one would probably believe and herself. Plus, who knew what the mist was doing at that instant.

Sophie had-since discovering she was a demigod- developed an uncanny ability to see through the mist, so her eyes were no longer fooled by such things. Right now, the mist might be transforming the sea god into something else, or the old guy might not remember what he saw. Sophie was still in awe as she saw Poseidon turn into water to shrink down to natural form.

Maybe this was a sign? Maybe this was why she hadn't been claimed? Maybe she was a daughter of Poseidon? She stood still... and he walked right past her. Maybe she was not a daughter of Poseidon after all? She sulked, but then followed the god towards downtown.

To her, the god looked wrong. He looked too young, and she always imagined him with black hair and green eyes. She always pictured him as a fisherman in his late forties, dressed in khaki shorts and a Bermuda top. This guy looked more like a model with his blond close-crop hair cut and shave, blue eyes and designer coat and jeans. She was still surprised that the god would wear armor in his spare time. Wasn't he caught up with the times?

She followed him as far as the empire state building. She knew she should stop there, she had been to Olympus on a few field-trips over winter break. She knew that otherwise, you would need a really good excuse to go up there. Better leave Poseidon to do his thing. She wondered what he could be doing here. Was it about the constant cloud coverage lately? She started to walk back to camp. It was a long walk, but she had a lot to think about. The gods? Here in New York? Did it have anything to do with what was going on?

When she got back to the camp, she was almost knocked off her feet. What was going on? The whole camp, it had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Camper

**A/N: Hey Everyone, so this chapter starts a bit into the movie because the fanfiction is about Sophie particularly about Sophie, and I didn't want her to stalk him at school so this is where she meets him. Enjoy!**

Percy slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he went to sit up. All around him were people dressed in ancient Greek armor, lying on cots, and their wounds being wrapped in bandages by nurses. On the cot next to mine was a girl who didn't fit the setting at all.

She looked to be twelve or thirteen, and she was wearing an orange T-shirt with a Pegasus on it that in faded letters said "Camp Half-Blood." Just like the archway I saw coming in, jeans, and sneakers. She had dark blackish brown hair that was braided down in pigtails, and freckles running across her face. Her face and clothes were covered in scratches, and her blue eyes were staring right at him.

"You're late." She said to him, which irritated him. He didn't even know this place existed before he passed out, how was he supposed to know when he was supposed to arrive.

"Excuse me?" he asked her,

"Not too many campers live to as old as you do before making it to camp. I expected you to be a lot younger. Did you know you drool in your sleep? Annabeth was going to tell you that but she became surprisingly busy since she's been nursing you back to health for awhile. I didn't get it either. I mean, she takes time off to nurse you and NOW she decides to train? I bet it's the new hair colour, I told her she looked better blonde. Anyway, she left you some Nectar if you need it." She said speaking fast, he looked over to a golden chalice on his nightstand, and she continued to talk,

"Don't drink too much of it! It tastes good, but too much will kill you. Don't worry though! It's the same way too much medicine will kill you, except this stuff is even more powerful. I think she went overboard on the golden chalice though, sheesh, a glass with ice will work. In fact, I think the whole change in architecture is a big waste of money! I know we have Greek roots and all, but this renaissance is a bit overkill. I liked it better when it was a summer camp with an ancient Greek twist, not an ancient Greek camp with a summer camp twist."

Just then Grover walked into the tent, and his eyes widened when he saw the girl next to Percy, "Perce! I'm so glad you're alive." He said,

"Nice tan, Grover! I'm still surprised you didn't faint coming into camp." the girl said,

"Get lost, Sophie!" Grover said to her,

Sophie shrugged, "Fine." She walked to exit the tent, when she looked back at Grover she said, "Geez, Grover put on some pants! You'll freak the poor guy out!"

"No more than you already have! Now get going!" and with that, Sophie left. Percy looked at Grover's legs...they were half goat!

"You're some half goat-thing!"

"Yeah... the politically correct term is Satyr."

"No, no, no, no! So it wasn't a dream? It was all real? So that means my mom's gone?"

"Perce, I'm so sorry. I totally screwed up. Technically I'm only a junior protector; I haven't got my horns yet."

Trying to change the subject, Percy said, "So who was that girl who greeted me?"

"Oh, her? That's Sophie. She's sort of a weirdo around here."

"She's a weirdo, and you're a satyr?"

"Exactly!"

* * *

Percy exited the tent and had to avoid being hit by arrows,

"Woah! New comer!" Grover shouted,

"Guys, it's not very smart to shoot arrows outside of an infirmary, or whatever that place is." Sophie said to the archers as she ran up behind Percy and Grover.

"Go away Sophie!" Grover said,

"No, he's new, I deserve to meet him and welcome him to camp half-blood as much as the next guy."

"Why aren't you off training?"

"It's free period, and I have better things to do besides train. Like play cards with Mr. D and-"

"-Annoy us?" Grover suggested interrupting her, she stopped talking for a minute but continued to follow.

"Camp Half-blood?" Percy asked, "Half meaning what exactly?"

"I think you might've guessed...half as meaning half mortal-half god. You know those old Greek myths, well...they're not myths. Don't you remember all those legends about Gods coming down to earth, hooking up with mortals, and having..." he gestured to Percy, "kids?"

"Oh no!"

"Yep, you're a demigod!" Grover jumped kicking his legs, "Ten points for Percy Jackson! Don't feel bad, they're hundreds in the world. Some lead normal lives, and some go on to be famous. I'm not allowed to name names, but we're talking white house famous."

"What are you talking about? I know about tons of demigods throughout history! Abraham Lincoln, Harriet Tubman, Ameila Earheart, Blackbeard,..." Grover and Percy just ignored her as she talked on naming demigods throughout history.

"This is where you learn to master your powers."

"What powers? You got the wrong guy! I'm not a hero, I'm a loser with dyslexia and ADHD."

"And those are your greatest gifts-"

"-Which everyone has." Sophie interrupted, Grover ignored her and continued.

"You have dyslexia, it's because your brain is wired for ancient Greek, not English."

"Like at the museum, I could read."

"What! You could read? I mean we're hard wired for ancient Greek, but we're not born knowing how to read it! It takes lessons, just like it takes lessons for a kid to learn how to read!"

"Yeah...and your ADHD, that's your battle reflexes. You're impulsive Percy, you can't beat steel! No pathetic loser could defeat a minotaur."

"This is a lot to process."

"Yeah, you're right. I bet Annabeth might've been better suited to tell you." Sophie stated,

"Who the heck is Annabeth and why do you keep mentioning her?" Percy asked, then the group came across a clearing where a group of people were sword fighting."

"They should really be fighting in the arena." Sophie said, but Percy wasn't paying attention, he was staring at an Amazonian warrior goddess fighting off twenty men at once, her brown hair flowing behind her.

"What's her name?" He asked, Grover looked to see who he was pointing at, and he laughed, "Ha! She will squash you like a bug."

"Her name." Percy persisted,

"That would be Annabeth," Sophie said, "Don't worry about her, she's a daughter of Athena, and Athena can get along with pretty much anyone...except Ares and Poseidon."

Annabeth stopped fighting to look at Percy to look at Percy for a moment, Sophie rolled her eyes, "You should've seen her when she was twelve, she had curly blond princess hair like a California girl."

"Come on Percy, there's someone I want you to meet." Grover said,

* * *

Percy and Grover ran down to the beach in attempt to ditch Sophie, but she was hot in pursuit. Down at the beach was a herd of centaurs running-or should I say galloping- down the beach.

"Hey, since when were there so many centaurs in camp?" Sophie asked,

"Is that Mr. Brunner?"

They ran down to meet him, "Percy, glad to see you are well."

"I'm well, look at you, Mr. Brunner...you're not in a wheel chair!"

"In my world, I'm known as Chiron. I'm sorry I hid my true form from you, but I had to keep an eye on you."

"Did you hide your true form from me as well? I thought you were a white centaur, and why are you wearing armor?" Sophie asked accusingly, Chiron gave her a nervous glance and looked away.

"All this time, you were a..." Percy tried to say,

"Real horse's ass." Chiron said smiling,

"Language Chiron! I thought a man of your wisdom would speak better!" Sophie said her eyes wide,

"Come, I have something to show you."

"So are you going to give him a tour of the camp?" Sophie asked,

"No, I'm not going to do that." Chiron said,

"Why not? You did that for me."

"Percy is not you though." Chiron said,

* * *

The group walked along, and when they made it to their destination, Grover ditched them to go after some Aphrodite girls, who were calling him over to a hot spring excitedly.

"That's funny, why would they be calling for you?" When Grover said goodbye and went over to join them Sophie added, "And why would you be going over to them?" She started to chase after him, "Grover, save yourself for a tree nymph and stop being so perverted!"

"Finally, she's gone!" Percy said,

"I wouldn't be too upset with her, she's just a curious spirit."

"Yeah, she's a curious spirit who hasn't left me alone all day."

Chiron turned towards the cabin, "Your father built this, for you."

They went inside the cabin, "This whole place is mine?" Percy asked, and Chiron nodded. The cabin was designed like a captains courters in a ship, and the cabin was built on a dock. Percy picked up a trident,

"This things got some weight to it...my father's Posiedon."

"God of the seas."

"That's not fair!" Percy turned around startled, Sophie was standing in the doorway.

"It's not fair. Why does he get the special cabin away from all the other cabins? How do you know who his parent is and not anyone else's? Why does he get a cabin all to himself? You said the gods aren't allowed to play favorites! This defiantly looks like favoritism!" Sophie shouted,

"Percy get's a cabin to him because he's the only half-blood child of Poseidon; if there was another one then he would have to share." Chiron told her,

"But he didn't have to stay in Hermes cabin like me." Sophie said,

_Oh thank the gods_ Percy thought. "You should go train for capture the flag tonight." Chiron told her,

"I thought it was at the end of the week." Sophie said,

"Well, we've had a change of plans. So go train." Sophie did as she was told, and Percy alone to talk to Chiron.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry if it's not exactly like the movie, but I don't have it memorized. Besides, Sophie does change the story a little, so that might be some cause. I'm not going to include the conversation between Percy and Chiron, because that's very private so Sophie wouldn't be there. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Percy and Sophie play capture the flag.**


End file.
